Providence Defect Group
Defect against Providence's new system (completed) Collect all five Meta-Nanites before Providence does }} The Providence defect group was created in response to White Knight's eviction from the leadership of Providence after the loss of Rex Salazar when he was sent through time by Breach. The group makes a base in a dam near a city, which encloses a large amount of prototype technology, including a folding-wing jet and a Mobile command center. 3.01, "Back in Black" History Formation As mentioned by Black Knight, after Rex was sent months into the future by Breach, his disappearance from Providence worried Doctor Holiday and Agent Six, forcing them to search relentlessly until they found him. However, Black Knight said that White Knight had attempted a hostile takeover, making his place be replaced by her. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" After Rex was rescued by Providence, he tried to escape. Later, he was attacked by two unknown Providence agents and taken to safety. Shortly afterward, it was revealed to be Holiday and Six who were more than happy to see him alive. White Knight mentioned that their true reason behind their party was to revolt against the new Providence ways, which had been corrupted. Objective After many unfortunate events, the team had struggled with temporary alliances with Providence and Black Knight. The group then realized that they had two major goals: retrieving the Meta-Nanites 3.07, "Black and White" and stopping Providence from resuming the Nanite Project. 3.14, "Mind Games" It is stated that their secondary goal was to take out or overthrow Black Knight and the Consortium. 3.07, "Black and White" 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Disbandment After the fight with Black Knight and the Consortium who had received powers of the Meta-Nanites, White Knight retook Providence and saved Rex. The Providence Defect Group was later disbanded when Rex and the other members of the defect group returned to Providence. Members Current members * White Knight - Head of Providence, now confined to his bio-mechanical suit. * Doctor Holiday - Providence chief research officer. * Agent Six - Top Providence agent. * Bobo Haha - Top Providence agent/head cook. * Robo Bobo - Double agent within ranks of Providence. * Rex Salazar - Secret Providence weapon. * Jungle Cat - An EVO who sought revenge on Van Kleiss. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Allies * Noah Nixon - A close friend of Rex Salazar. 3.07, "Black and White" * Captain Calan - An inside man in Providence with several agents still loyal to White Knight. * Fitzy Feakins - A new added ally to the team because of his abilities. Currently stationed undercover in an ice cream truck. 3.08, "Deadzone" * Circe - Rex's friend and love interest. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Temporary members * Ben Tennyson - Stumbled upon the team accidentally through a dimensional rift; later helped to stop Alpha. However, he returned to his home universe. 3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * Gwen Tennyson (comics only) - She helped Rex and Bobo in Ben's universe to stop The Pack from obtaining the Promethium. * Kevin Levin (comics only) - He helped Rex and Bobo in Ben's universe to stop The Pack from obtaining the Promethium. * Biowulf - He helped Rex in Abysus to battle Providence from taking the Meta-Nanite. * Skalamander - Helped Rex in Abysus, but was later captured by Providence. Connections * Caesar Salazar - Brother of Rex Salazar. He stayed at Providence to work on his goal of fixing the nanites. He helps the group when needed. Enemies * Black Knight * Providence agents (Black Pawns only) * Consortium * Valve * Hunter Cain * NoFace * Gatlocke * Alpha * John Scarecrow References Category:Groups